1. Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting display device that is capable of displaying a three-dimensional image, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Various display devices having reduced weight and volume in comparison to cathode ray tube have been developed. Various types of display devices include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting display devices.
As demand for three-dimensional images increases, a method of using shutter glasses has been developed. A display device repeats a step of stopping displaying, a step of displaying a left eye image, a step of stopping displaying, and a step of displaying a right eye image. The left eye is displayed on the user's left eye, and the right eye image is displayed on the user's right eye, and thus the user may have a sense of distance. This way, the shutter glasses are synchronized with a display device, such that when a left eye image is being displayed, a portion that corresponds to a left eye is controlled to transmit light, and when a right eye image is being displayed, a portion that corresponds to a right eye is controlled to transmit light.